


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by Curvybihufflepuff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curvybihufflepuff/pseuds/Curvybihufflepuff
Summary: Moving all my stuff from tumblr to here. Inspired by "Dream a Little Dream of Me" by Ella Fitzgerald and Louie Armstrong.





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221bshrlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bshrlocked/gifts).



You sway gently to the music as you do the dishes from dinner, it was your 2 year anniversary with Bucky and you had made a nice dinner for the two of you. Chicken Parmesan, your grandmother's special recipe. Bucky had just gone outside to grab more of the firewood he chopped up earlier that week. The two of you went up to a cabin to relax and celebrate. You planned to be there for about 2 weeks, spend the New Year all snuggled up together, then binge on Netflix for the first week or so of the year. The Bluetooth speaker was connected to your phone, and you were enjoying some nice jazz. Singing along while washing, you don't even notice Bucky come in as you sing alone.

 

Stars shining bright above you  
Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"  
Birds singing in a sycamore tree  
Dream a little dream of me

 

He comes behind you and wraps his arms around your middle, swaying with you. His nose snuggles into your neck and you squeal.

“Bucky!” you yelp and try to escape, and he lets you go. You grab a towel and wipe your hands so that they are dry before you touch him, then turn around to gaze into his eyes, he’s pouting.

 

Say nighty night and kiss me  
Just hold me tight and tell me you miss me  
While I'm alone and blue as can be  
Dream a little dream of me

 

“I didn’t mean to startle you, doll,” he looks down at his feet but glances up from under his lashes to see if you are smiling. You are. Your hands pull his head up and you give him a small chaste kiss on the lips before kissing his nose. 

“Your nose is just cold,” you tell him. He smiles and takes your hand, giving your hand a light squeeze before spinning you and pulling you in to dance.

 

Stars fading but I linger on dear  
Still craving your kiss  
I'm longing to linger till dawn dear  
Just saying this

 

He kisses the top of your head, swaying gently to the music, he even hums along.

“Y/N, I love you so so much. You make me smile every day, and you are the sun that brings me light on even my darkest days.” He continues to sway and hold you close.

 

Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you  
But in your dreams whatever they be  
Dream a little dream of me

 

You glance up and he looks into your eyes, the cool blue-grey shining down at you, making you feel warm.

“There was one day, just after our year anniversary, where I had a meltdown. The mission went poorly and lives were lost. I thought it was my fault. And for the first time in my life, I didn’t think ‘I want to be alone’. Instead, I thought ‘I want Y/N to hold me and tell me it's alright. That’s when I knew,” he continues to dance gently with you and spins you away from him.

 

Stars fading but I linger on dear  
Still craving your kiss  
I'm longing to linger till dawn dear  
Just saying this

 

You stop spinning away from him and find him on one knee, fishing something from his back pocket, and he blushes “I thought the spin would take a second longer, turn again?” he asks you. You are slightly in shock, but turn once more, and when you are facing him again, he is holding a little box with an elegant ring, small stone, perfect.

“Y/F/N Y/L/N, will you let me take your hand in marriage?” he asks. You stare with your mouth open and sink to the floor with him, holding his face in your hands.

“Yes, of course, I love you so much, James!” you kiss him and he slides the ring onto your finger.

 

Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries far behind you  
And in your dreams  
Whatever they be  
Dream a little dream of me


End file.
